


The Man Who Would Be Caliph

by misura



Category: Demon Knights
Genre: Gen, Thirty Year Interval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's a - never mind." Al Jabr gestured dismissively. "What you're telling me is that if I assure people I have no desire to be caliph, they will assume that I am lying and that I do, in fact, wish to be caliph. And yet, if I do not, they will assume the exact same thing."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Would Be Caliph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



"I don't think you're quite grasping the severity of the situation," said Azad, dodging a paper arrow that would have done him no harm whatsoever had it hit him - but then, he couldn't have known that, naturally.

Warrior's instincts at work. Fascinating, really - and a subject worthy of closer study, perhaps. There were certainly plenty of warriors idling about in the palace, and plenty of non-warriors as well, to serve as a means to compare and contrast.

"I have no interest whatsoever in being caliph. As such, the situation or its severity holds little interest to me." Al Jabr slightly adjusted the arrow-throwing mechanism.

Another invention made for war, but then, if an arrow could be thrown over great distances, why not other things? More ... peaceful things?

Provided the 'arrow' be made of the right material, it might be used as a means of transportation, delivering food or messages. People, even, although that would be a ways off yet.

"The more often you say that, the less people believe it." Azad sighed.

"Then people are fools."

"And?" Azad picked up a drawing from the desk in front of him. "You're designing clothes now, too?"

"It's a - never mind." Al Jabr gestured dismissively. "What you're telling me is that if I assure people I have no desire to be caliph, they will assume that I am lying and that I do, in fact, wish to be caliph. And yet, if I do not, they will assume the exact same thing."

"Yes," said Azad.

"As I said: people are fools."

"It's not such an unreasonable assumption for them to make," said Azad. "You have the blood; you're intelligent - perhaps a bit lacking in the common sense department, but even so ... "

"You flatter me."

"You need allies," Azad said bluntly. "You can't just stay here and expect people to leave you alone."

"A bit less flattering now." Al Jabr smiled. "Your concern is appreciated but, I assure you, hardly - "

From the roof came the sound of something (or rather more likely: some _one_ ) sliding down the tiles at a rather greater speed than was strictly safe, given the distance between roof and ground.

It was followed by a scream that ended in the sound of something of moderate weight and density hitting the pavement of the courtyard below.

" - necessary. One of yours?"

Azad grimaced. "Now who's being insulting?"

"My apologies. Then again, you did try to poison me last week."

"Nothing personal. Just a favor for a mutual relative."

Al Jabr narrowed his eyes. He was, Azad noticed, actually carrying a weapon. Inside the palace. Inside his own rooms.

Possibly, his worries had been a bit misplaced, indeed. Or not.

"You _are_ going to make a play for the caliphate," said Azad. His mouth felt a bit dry. They weren't friends, exactly, but they'd always gotten along well enough.

"If that's what it takes to be able to perform my studies and experiments in peace, then yes." Al Jabr walked towards the window and looked down. "He really wasn't yours?"

"On my honor."

"In that case, will you stay and have lunch with me? Nothing too fancy, just some simple fare."

It occurred to Azad that the future caliph might be a very useful friend to have - at about the same time it occurred to him that Al Jabr had always believed in proportionate revenge. "Er. I - "

Al Jabr smiled at him brightly. "I'm afraid I must insist."

 

The food was, indeed, simple fare. Fuel for the body.

"I didn't poison you," said Al Jabr, after. "After all, your earlier attempt did fail, and I like to think that I am not a cruel man. Still, I do attach a certain value to my life, and I don't like it when people try to kill me. I've heard there are many interesting things to see in the East."

Azad was not an idiot. Not compared to most people, at least. "I have a family here."

"Excellent. You can write them letters about all the sights you have seen. And - "

"And?"

"And bring them back some nice gifts when you get back in - shall we say a year? Oh, and if you're going East anyway, there are some things I should like for you to find me as well."


End file.
